


Got your back (and your front)

by ExplainingTheIndescribable



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to more, Laser Tag, Romance, cartinelliiiiiiii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplainingTheIndescribable/pseuds/ExplainingTheIndescribable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>90s AU. Cartinelli. "What can I say, English. For some reason, running around and pretending to shoot people for a while seemed like something right up your street.”<br/>For a prompt, thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got your back (and your front)

“So?”

Angie was lying tummy down on the sofa, head in her hands as she gazed at Peggy sitting curled up in the chair next to her like McGonagall in cat form.

Peggy looked up from To Kill a Mockingbird.

“I’m going to need a tad more context, darling.”

“It’s your birthday next week.”

“True.”

“And you haven’t planned anything yet.”

“Also true.”

“So?”

“So…”

“We gotta celebrate English!”

When Angie gave her that look with a beaming, magical smile and sparkly blue eyes, she couldn’t resist. She could however, hold out for just a bit longer so Angie didn’t realise quite how whipped she was. Peggy moved her glasses to the top of her head before turning the corner of the page and putting the book down on the little walnut coffee table.

Angie started to pout and resistance became futile.

“What would you like to do?”

Angie rolled onto her side before sitting cross-legged and looking at Peggy curiously.

“Don’t be daft English, it’s _your_ day.”

“Right,” she looked at Angie thoughtfully for a moment. “I still have to go to work though.”

Angie flopped backwards with her hand held to her forehead.

“This is a travesty. Honestly, it’s like you don’t know how to have fun.”

Peggy grinned.

“Erm, dinner with friends?”

Angie looked at her with an entirely serious expression.

“Pegs, I know I tease you about being 70, but ya don’t gotta act like it alla time for my sake.”

Peggy picked up the pillow closest to her and threw it at Angie.

“Meanie.”

Angie caught it and grinned.

“Okay, okay. Maybe you could pass for 65.”

Peggy raise an eyebrow and moved onto the couch to sit next to Angie.

“Enlighten me then, oh crazy one, what do the kids do for fun these days then?”

“Hmm… roller-blading?”

Peggy’s eyebrows shot up.

“Okay, too much practise involved. Salsa dancing?”

The look turned to befuddlement.

“Alright, I guess that’s not overly birthday-ish… Strip club?”

Angie winked and nudged Peggy with her elbow as she laughed.

“How about just catching up with a few friends? It doesn't _have_ to be boring just because it's dinner. We could go somewhere nice?”

Angie pretended to entertain the idea briefly before an evil smirk crossed her face.

“Sure.”

Peggy tried to read her face.

“Really? You gave up very easily…”

“A’course really. It sounds like fun.”

Angie grinned as Peggy narrowed her eyes.

“I’ll make the reservation… I know a great place. Just tell me how many are coming when you’re ready.”

It was no use. Peggy couldn’t decipher what Angie was planning, she’d just have to wait and see.

_~On B-Day~_

Peggy stared at Angie with her mouth hanging open as Angie finished strapping up.

“Laser tag?”

“Yep.”

“Laser tag??”

“Yep.”

“But laser tag?”

Angie stopped fiddling with one of her buckles long enough to look at Peggy slyly and grin.

“What can I say English. For some reason, running around and pretending to shoot people for a while seemed like something right up your street.”

She shrugged and helped Peggy buckle-up up her own torso-armour, tugging it once to check it was secure.

“Just aim at the chest. You’ll be fine.”

Peggy gave her a look that said more than any words she could’ve formed at that moment.

~20 minutes later~

Peggy’s back slammed into the wall and crouched down next to Angie. She’d just hit Jarvis and he was now out for blood. Or laser points. Whichever.

“God, you were right Angie. This is the most fun I’ve had in forever.”

She wiped the back of her hand across her brow as Angie gulped, totally not thinking about another activity that would make Peggy equally as hot and sweaty and…. _Get it together Martinelli! She’s your pal. Your buddy. Your hot-as-hell flatmate and you really should’ve thought this through… damn she rocks the warrior look…_

“Thank you, Angie.”

“Sure thing, English.”

She managed to send a quick grin back to Peggy, before Howard sounded a war-cry and started firing at them.

Peggy spun and raised herself up slightly, firing two shots and hitting him square in the chest.

She’d almost been so distracted by a certain someone that she hadn’t noticed his clumsy approach before the cry. Almost. _Pull yourself together Peggy. She’s your friend. Your adorable, amazing, wonderful friend who called your family to find out your birthday so she could throw you possibly the most perfect party ever…_

Peggy shook her head, turned back to battle mode and sprinted for another cover to draw Jarvis out, he wouldn’t be that far behind…

Peggy caught Jarvis four more times and Angie caught him three, before they ended up crouching behind the same barricade again, halfway across the darkened room.

“We must stop meeting like this.”

Peggy winked as Angie grinned, before closing one eye and firing just behind her to where Howard had been trying to creep up on them.

“Oh I don’t know English, it’s not so bad.”

Angie winked back before sprinting after Jarvis, who’d been using Howard’s bad-luck to get closer to their current hiding spot.

She downed him in one final shot.

Now that Howard and Jarvis were both out, with the final shot courtesy of Angie as she would remind Peggy for weeks to come, it was just Brooklyn versus English.

Angie crept around one corner.

On the other side of the room, Peggy crept around another.

They just missed each other three times, before Angie caught sight of Peggy, crouched low behind one of the smaller neon-yellow striped barricades. She inched closer, as eager to catch her as she was to not be caught.

She spared a moment to wonder how Peggy could look so naturally graceful and beautiful, even in the strange lighting and in what should be an unflattering and uncomfortable crouch.

It lasted only half a moment though, because as she as she dropped her guard, Peggy span round, on her feet and pointed her gun right at Angie’s chest sensor.

Angie stopped, slowly raising her hands in surrender as Peggy stepped forward.

But she didn’t shoot, Peggy just stood there grinning. She didn’t really want to give the final shot and end the game.

Angie’s hands paused in their ascent, before painfully slowly they started to inch back down as she locked gazes with Peggy and tried to keep clever brown eyes away from where her hands were moving to reach for her own laser gun.

Peggy licked her lips and grinned, stepping further into Angie’s space until she was pushed up against a wall and trapped there.

“Nice try.”

She leaned in and whispered it, lingering for a moment longer than she needed to.

“Can’t blame a girl for trying, English.”

Angie whispered in turn, her eyes flicking from Peggy’s eyes to her lips briefly as she pulled back. It were as though they were trapped alone in their own little bubble. Her eyes flicked from one to the other again and Peggy’s lips tugged into a small smile.

“True.”

Before Angie’s brain had caught up with deciphering the look Peggy was giving her as she bit her lip and smiled, she could feel soft lips pressed against her own. When Peggy started to pull away, Angie grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her back in, holding her there before moving to run her fingers through Peggy’s hair and wound up holding the back of her neck as Peggy's hands held her gently at the waist. They broke for air briefly, before Peggy kissed her again, soft and urgent. Then she stepped back, shot Angie once and walked away.


End file.
